the_vigilante_unitfandomcom-20200213-history
Alwyn Adain Wells (Alastrine)
(Introduction) History Alastrine, also known as Alwyn, was originally a very old angel-like god figure, who had been worshipped upon for centuries. She was born with her power very long ago, but much of this is undiscovered history, and all there is left to prove it was how she was worshipped. The reason she was able to live so long in her first life was due to her extremely slow aging. She was nearly immortal, however, her life was taken from her after an incident and she was reborn. Alwyn lost all of her memories, and was born as a new person, but still the same in many ways, she had merged the past and present and became a very strange being. She was birthed by Claris Lois, and her father being Mikael Lois. Raised in a lower class and broken home, as well as growing an unknown illness at a young age which nearly landed her parents in bankruptcy, her childhood was very short-lived, as was her child-like attitude. Throughout the years, her mother only treated her worse, putting her through extremely dangerous situations as well as emotionally and physically abusing her, taking her child support, starving her, and refusing to pay for basic needs. Luckily, Alwyn had transferred and attended a decent school that allowed her to get the education she needed, and alongside that she worked at a bookstore/cafe to support herself. Alwyn also relied heavily on Eduardo Gomez, who had disguised himself as an angel-like hero as well and heavily deceived Alwyn. He would also emotionally abuse her, and he “rewarded” behavior he liked from her by buying her food. he liked would be suggestively sexual even though she was a minor which she refused, de-friending someone he didn’t approve of, apologizing for ‘disobeying’ him and so on. He would also attempt to bring her to do very bad things to others, which she would again refuse. After Alwyn finally broke things off, Eduardo revealed the monster he was and Alwyn utterly tore him apart by transforming into one of her spirit animals, the wolf. He was extremely wounded, as she had torn off many feathers from his wings as well as one of his horns. Eduardo later became known as a famous villain, Infierno, and swore he’d punish her for what she had done. Soon after this, Alwyn befriends Quietus and trusts her dearly, as well as slowly opening up to many of the other members of the Vigilante Unit. When Alwyn first joins the Vigilantes, she still lives with her mother and has to stay over for a few days at a time, then returns home. Many times she would show up unannounced with a face that was obvious she’d been crying, new marks, and eyes that spoke all her hurt. Eventually, Quietus drives her down to the courthouse, and Alwyn files for emancipation. Alwyn has to go to court with her mother for this as well, and is accompanied by some of the Vigilantes who showed concern for her or who she was closer to attended with her as she spoke her reasons and need for emancipation. After the hearing, Alwyn is now a legal adult and moves in with them. Instantly she is a lot happier, and this is when they first see her smile and talk and laugh. Soon after, she opens up to Quietus more and they become friends and companions, later doing the same to Bolt, and eventually befriending the rest of the Vigilantes. After her growth and change, she is still very reserved but is a lot louder when she speaks, a lot happier, and she can control her powers better. She has always deemed very useful to the team, but being in a good environment gave her motivation, which she hadn’t had before. Appearance Personality Before befriending anyone, Alwyn is nearly completely silent. When first meeting her, she doesn’t speak a word. There is some sort of situation where Alwyn speaks for the first time, and it does come off as sort of shocking to the others, as some assumed she had been selectively mute or unable to speak. A similar reaction occurs when Alwyn laughs for the first time, and so on for many others ways she finds her happiness, child-like hope and opens up around others. Since her abuse, she had many red flags about things others had done to her. She had night terrors, so sometimes she would sit on the floor of the kitchen at night, and savor the moonlight that the windows would show. Other than her physical proof of abuse, whenever someone would move a certain way, have a type of aggression in their voice or so on, Alwyn would flinch and stare in concern and fear. As Alwyn’s eyes spoke everything she didn’t, it was always crystal clear what scared her. Powers Equipment Relationships Family Claris Lois - Mikael Lois - Sethiel - Friends Clementine Faucheux - Louise Faucheux - Perdita Hockstetter - Roan Cromwell - Ludwig Moran - Jonathan Wayne - Love Interests Neutral Enemies Eduardo Gomez - Trivia Other * Favorites * Likes * Dislikes * Category:Superheroes Category:Females